Mobile-friendly technologies are advanced to provide a rich multimedia environment and enhance the wireless device users' experience. An outcome of this evolution is the manifest closeness between the wireless universe and the Internet domain, as well as the advent of wireless devices with multimedia capabilities. The newest versions of mobile wireless devices such as digital mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handsets, and any other wireless terminals, have multimedia capabilities including the ability to retrieve e-mail, and push and pull information via the Internet.
However, because mobile devices typically have limited display size and an awkward navigation mechanism, it is always a challenge to navigate up/down a directory tree while simultaneously providing multiple action choices for a selected item. Hence, with a limited memory capacity, screen space and user interface capability, there is a need to optimize the mechanism for navigating a directory tree (a tree-shaped directory) and for taking context sensitive actions. The directory navigation approach presented here proposes a solution to this and related problems.